Redemption
by Ryuuzaki Shinigami
Summary: "Mankind must put an end to war, or war will put an end to mankind." - John F. Kennedy


**A/N:** Call of Duty belongs to Activison not me. Sophia belongs to me and Micah is just there for the purpose of the story.

Redemption

A Call of Duty : Modern Warfare 3 Story

**"Reconciliation."**

**June 24, 2017**

**Third person POV**

**Disavowed**

**Hotel Miranda**

**Unknown**

What can you do when your world as you know it has ended? When you've watched everyone that you cared about and that you love die? The empty feeling of despair deep in your hear is almost too much for you to bear. And you've lost all of the will to live. Yet, you seem to carry on. Keeping a small amount of hope in your heart that one day, maybe, some day everything will go back to normal, or at least get better. Maybe this is just a horrible nightmare that you have yet to wake up from. You pray to a god that you haven't started believing in until all of these events have passed. What else can you do? You live your life knowing that both of your best friends, your lover, the man that raised you since you were thirteen, and your blood father, that you didn't know who he was until you were nineteen, have all perished in a one sided war against each other, that had a predetermined outcome the moment it was started.

Sophia sat in the window watching the rain pelt the glass heavily. In her arms, was a small black and brown German Shepard puppy that was sleeping soundly in the female's warm arms. Her normally energetic and happy brown eyes showed extreme sorrow. Her black hair was flipped messily in her face, barely covering the very obvious scar that barred her lips. Sophia rested her chin against the slumbering puppy's head, careful not to awaken him. She closed her eyes and tried her best for the memories not to flow back. Each time they did, she always managed to cry so much that she ended up putting herself to sleep. She couldn't help it though. Rainy days like these always brought the best childhood memories for her.

***Flash Back***

"Soap!"

Captain John "Soap" MacTavish turned and opened his arms as the little African girl ran directly into his arms. He nuzzled her hair and squeezed her tightly. It had been three months since he had seen her and it made him just as happy to see her again. Soap was also happy to get out of the heavy storm that raged on outside the base.

"C'mon now, lass. Up ya go." Soap said as he picked the girl up. The girl wrapped her arms around his neck and layed her head on his head. Soap made his was up to his room and layed the girl on his bed. She giggled as her kissed her forehead before placing his suitcase down at the edge of the bed. Soap then took a deep breath before he plopped on his bed right beside the girl. He had his eyes closed and he slowly ran his fingers through his Mohawk. It was hell in Vietnam where he had just returned from. It was actually nice to sit on a warm bed instead of those insect infested cots that the Vietnamese had laying around in the bunkers. Captain MacTavish opened his eyes to be greeted by the chocolate eyes and huge smile of his adopted daughter, Sophia.

"What's got you so giddy, Jewel?" He said poking her cheek. Sophia giggled before sitting up.

"It's a rainy day!" Soap sighed.

"Aye. That it is." He replied, looking away from the girl. He knew what was coming and he tried his best to ignore it. Sophia puffed up her cheeks. He laughed and poked her face which made the air come out. Soap had to admit, this little show she was putting on was very cute. Sophia started to whine and give her version of the puppy dog eyes, which Soap definitely couldn't resist.

"Soap..."

"Alrighty Lass. You win."

Captain MacTavish and Sophia made their way down the steps and into the kitchen. Sophia climbed onto the stool that was sitting at the island in the middle of the room. She watched with a huge smile on her face as Soap began to dig through the refrigerator until he found his prize. He turned away from the refrigerator and placed a large, long, silver pan on the table in front of Sophia. The little girl couldn't help but put on a big smile. She loved rainy days. It was the one and only time where she and Captain MacTavish could actually have fun. He also showed his true colors where it was just the two of them. Sophia reached for the black lid on the pan only to have Soap playfully smack her hand away.

"You'll have to wait, just like all the other times." Soap said as he placed two cups, one pink with black zebra stripes and one white with the words 'World's Greatest Captain' on it, of milk in to the microwave and turned it on. Sophia laughed and nodded her head. She couldn't wait to taste the delicious Scottish dessert that was in the pan. He would make these every rainy day and she enjoyed them. Since he hasn't been home in three months, he let the new receptionist, who was also in charge of taking care of Sophia while the Task Force was away, make them on a rainy day. Since he knew she wasn't going to make them, due to her being a bit lazy, he left the materials in the pan so that all he had to do was mix them and bake them.

Three years ago, Soap had returned to his homeland to visit his parents. He had learned that his father had been in the crossfire of a riot that broke out when the police assaulted an elderly man. Mr. MacTavish had tried to lead the other children to safety and ended up getting shot in the forehead. He was so devastated by the news that he spend a longer time in Scotland to see his father's grave. While Soap was with his mother and his younger brother, Micah, it stormed everyday. So to keep her children calm, his mother would make this Scottish dessert that they would eat when they were depressed or sad. These events are what caused Soap to keep on the tradition and eat the desserts on rainy days with Sophia just like his mother did with him. To him, Sophia was just like his mother in some ways. She always tried to look at the positive things in life.

The ding from the microwave interrupted his memories. He carefully placed the hot liquids on the table next to the large pan. Sophia had already climbed onto the sink and retrieved the chocolate syrup from the cubbard. Soap chuckled and ruffled the little girl's hair as she put the cups on a small tray and proceeded to pour the chocolate syrup into the cups.

"Spoo-" Sophia was`interrupted by Soap putting a medium sized silver spoon at eye level in her face. She took the spoon and began to mix the milk and the chocolate syrup to make Hot chocolate. After she mixed both of the cups, she licked the chocolate residue off of the spoon and placed it in the sink. Then she carefully picked up the tray and walked into the living room. Soap followed behind her quietly with a glass plate filled with small cubes of chocolate stacked into a neat pyramid. Sophia placed her tray of hot liquids onto the small bronze tea table that sat near the big, fluffy, black chair that Captain Price liked so much. Soap sat his plate next to it and then found his way to the fireplace. Without much effort, the Scotsman lifted two logs of wood and tossed them into the fireplace. Then he pulled out a match from his chest pocket, lit it, and tossed it on top of the logs. With in seconds the brown wood was engulfed in the searing hot flames of the fire place which started to warm up the living are very quickly.'

Sophia climbed onto the couch and pulled a blanket on to her body as Soap sat down beside her. He handed her one of the cups. Sophia slid closer to him as she layed her head on his shoulder. Soap repositioned his self so that he could put his arm around her. She took a sip of the hot chocolate and smiled as she felt the warm liquid slide down her throat. Soap smiled as he heard his daughter enjoy the hot chocolate. He picked up the plate and ate one of the delicious chocolate cubes. He handed Sophia on of the chocolates. She happily ate the cube and snuggled close to Soap.

***End of Flashback***

Sophia still sat in the window reminiscing on the good times that she had when she was younger. She had almost forgotten about her puppy that was now squirming in her arms. She looked down and was met by the puppy's abnormally ocean blue eyes. The puppy also had a scar on its right eye that went to the bottom of his jawline. It was very noticeable considering that his fur had not grown back over it. These features reminded Sophia so much of him. The puppy leaned up and licked her chin, in an attempt to make his owner smile or at least laugh. Sophia patted the puppy's head and forced herself to smile. The door on the opposite side of the room opened with a loud creak which caused the puppy to look up in curiosity, his ears up in attention. Captain Price walked in with his raincoat on and his signature boonie hat. He gave a faint smile as he walked towards Sophia and her puppy, who's tail was wagging furiously at the sight of the older man.

"I'm going to visit Soap today." Price started looking directly in the African female's eyes. Sophia felt her heart skip a beat. She hasn't visited his place in Hereford in three months. It hurt her just to be reminded of the fact that Soap wasn't around her anymore. "I would like you to come with me, kid."

"Besides, I'm pretty sure that the guys miss their Jewel." He said with a half smile. Sophia stood up and placed the puppy on the place that she was sitting.

"Stay. You'll be fine." Sophia said patting the puppy's head. She walked towards the silvery coat hanger in front of the door,grabbed her black raincoat, and slipped it over her small frame. Price wrapped a arm around her shoulder and lead her to the front door. Outside the base, rain was pouring down as the duo quietly walked over to the black and dark green military vehicle. Price opened the passenger side door and kept the umbrella positioned over her head to keep the rain from getting Sophia wet. She pushed her hair out of her face and gave Price a faint smile. He nodded his head slightly and closed the door. He walked onto the driver's side, opened the door and got in. He closed the black umbrella and shook it to get the raindrops off of it. He then started the car and pulled onto the main road.

Silence over took the two as they continued down the rain filled road. Price drove slowly so to avoid any accidents and problems on the road. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed that Sophia was staring out of the window with her chin being held up by the palm of her hand. Sophia had been a lot more rough these days. He remembered when she was just a little girl and she first joined the Task Force. He knew he was rough on her but it was for her own good. The whole world wasn't going to be kind to her just because she was a girl or because she was younger than most. Hell, she was the youngest of the military personnel that he had encountered.

***Flashback***

"Price, the er...FNG has arrived." Gaz said as he saluted Captain Price. Price had his head down and was jotting down notes. He took a breath and layed his pen down, then stood up.

"Well, let's go meet him."

The duo walked into the main office where the military jeep pulled up. A woman, about in her mid twenties to early thirties, stepped out of the passenger side door. She was wearing an black business suit complete with a black skirt and her jet black hair tied back into a neat bun. Her lips were dressed in a shade of ruby red lipstick and her eyes showed flaring determination but also a hint of kindness. The woman also had black glasses on the bridge of her nose that seemed to further emphasize her honey brown eyes. She carried in her arms, a briefcase that seemed to be heavier than she was. She walked to the driver's side of the vehicle, said a few words to the bulky man, and then turned towards Gaz and Captain Price who was making their way through the door. The woman adjusted her glasses and walked towards the Captain.

"Captain John Price?" She asked as she approached the two men. Gaz looked to the jeep and back to the woman. He knew that jeep looked familiar but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Yes Ma'am." Price said as he took his hat off out of respect for the woman. The woman pushed her glasses up and held out her hand.

"My name is Veronica Jones." She said as she shook Price's hand. "I am here on strict business from the Russian court system. We have a girl here who's mother owes Russia a lot of money."

Price and Gaz both looked at the female in shock. They were in the United Kingdom. They barely associated with Russia even they needed supplies. Why would they send a Russian to the United kingdom? Better yet a female.

"Excuse me, but did you say Russian girl?" Gaz asked the question that was running through Price's mind. Veronica frowned slightly but nodded. She hated repeating herself but it probably was a big surprise to them. They just knew that they were getting a new soldier but they didn't know from where.

"As I said before, her mother owes Russia a lot of money. So to gain the money this girl will be with you until it is paid." Veronica said as she lifted up her briefcase. "Is there a more private place where we can discuss this, Captain?"

"Yes Ma'am. This way to my office." Price then lead the woman towards the door that he and Gaz had emerged from. Gaz leaned against the wall and eyed the jeep. He knew he recognized the Jeep but he didn't know that they transported civilians. The driver was relaxing in the seat with a cigar in his mouth. After a few moments, Captain Price and Ms. Jones emerged from the office. Price looked very frustrated but he tried to keep his cool. Gaz had known Price for years and he knew when something was wrong. Ms. Jones walked to the jeep and said something to the driver. He nodded before pressing a button. Ms. Jones walked over to the side of the truck as it opened slowly. After a few minutes of Ms. Jones talking to the person, they finally reached an arm out. Gaz and Price gasped as they saw a little black girl, who looked no older than fifteen, exit out of the truck with a duffel bag in tow. She had long, shoulder length, black hair , that was tied into a high ponytail, and big chocolate colored eyes. She was wearing a black tee shirt, slightly torn gray pants, and black combat boots. She walked nervously behind Ms. Jones as they both made their way towards the two men.

"T-this is the Russian?" Price said still shocked at the skin tone. Veronica looked at the little girl and then back to Price.

"Yes. Captain Price, this is Sophia." Veronica placed both of her hands on Sophia's shoulders and gently pushed her in front of the two men. Sophia looked up and the two men and shivered in fright.

"P-Privet K-Kapitan." Sophia stuttered, surprising the two men even more. The little girl bit her lip. She was very nervous but avoided to be disrespectful in front of the men.

"Well, I must be off. Goodbye gentlemen. Sophia be good." Ms. Jones said as she climbed back into the vehicle. With this being said, the military jeep drove off leaving a trail of dust behind. Sophia was facing towards where the truck once was. She felt scared, sad, and alone. No longer was she able to see her mother anymore but also she was left alone with two strange older men who looked as if they didn't like her even though they just met her. Price whispered something to Gaz as he nodded and put a hand on Sophia's shoulder. She jumped from the sudden touch from the man.

"Come on, Kid, let's get you inside and unpacked."

...

_A few days later._

Sophia sat on top of the fence that over looked the training room. She had cut her hair and she had worked on the training course herself. She was, as of now, the one to finish with the fastest time and she was very proud of that. Sophia ran her hands through her shortened hair. She had to admit, if no one knew that she was a girl, she could pass for a boy. Gaz was talking to the FNG now. She smiled to herself. She was happy not the be the FNG anymore. Price and everyone had stopped calling her that when they heard that they were getting someone else. She observed the new man. He was wearing his hair in a Mohawk and his clothes were the outfits that she saw some of the lower ranked men wear. She also noticed a black symbol on the back of his neck that looked like a tattoo. She looked intently at the man. She liked him already and she didn't even talk to him. While the man with the Mohawk made his way over to the training pit via the stairs, Gaz signaled her to come down. She nodded and slid down, just barely landing on her feet.

"Can I watch the new guy run the course?" She asked as she walked up to her superior. Gaz ruffled her hair. He was actually happy to find out that Sophia spoke English. It was very helpful since he was the one that had to watch her most of the time. She wasn't such a bad girl. Price had ordered him not to go easy on her because of her gender and age. She was much more determined that other and she could take a hit. She was tackled head on by on of the Privates and didn't cry but she did bruise almost immediately afterwards.

"That's what I was going to ask you to do." Gaz said. Nodding, Sophia made her way to the long black table that was filled with computer monitors. She pulled the stool that was under the table and she sat down on it. Captain Price walked up and stood behind the monitors with Sophia. She saluted her higher officer. He flipped his hand and dismissed her. Gaz walked over to the wall and pressed a button.

"Choose a firearm and grab some of the grenades. Then walk to the red line." Gaz looked to Sophia and Price for a confirmation that the man had done what he had instructed. After a few minutes, Sophia, not moving her eyes from the screen, gave Gaz a thumbs up. Gaz nodded and pressed the red button again. He took a breath and then spoke again.

"The time starts when you slide down. Good Luck."

Much to everyone's surprise, the new guy finished faster that anyone else. Once the man climbed back down and walked to the monitors, he saw Sophia. He gave a confused look. He didn't want to seem rude by staring, but that looked awfully like a female and this person looked very young.

"Great job Soap." Gaz said patting the Scottish man on the back. He smiled slightly. Price walked over to Soap and shook his hand. Sophia followed behind. Which made Soap stare at her. The Scotsman's curiosity was getting the best of him.

"I have other matters to attend to. I will see you all later on tonight." Price said before he walked off towards his office building. When the Captain was out of sight, Gaz turned to Soap, who was trying to figure out what was so strange about this child in front of him.

"This is Sophia. She is here because she needs to be." Gaz said motioning toward the female. "Sophia this is Soap. He's the best of the best from Scotland."

"Nice to me ya, lass." Soap said holding out his hand towards the female. She looked at his hand and back up the him. She wrapped her hands around his torso and squeezed him. Soap was surprised at first but he then returned the female's hug. Something about this little girl was strange but he couldn't quite figure out what. He did find it strange that she was showing him affection but she just met him.

***End of Flashback***

****Sophia suddenly burst out in tears. This surprised Price and caused him to slightly swerve on the road. He pulled over on the side of the road and turned off the car. He then placed his arm on the back of the passenger seat and looked at the African girl.

"What's wrong, Jewel?" He said, his voice full of concern. He noticed she had her hand on her arm near her wrist. That's where she got Soap's name tattooed on her arm months after his death.

"Net. No. I can't." Sophia hiccuped through her tears. She turned away from her superior. She refused to look at him directly into his eyes. "C-can we just go home?"

Price sighed and closed his eyes. "Are you sure?"

Sophia sniffled, wiped her eyes, and nodded.

**A/N: **Thank you so much for reading this story. I have worked hard on this story and it is finally finished. Please Review. I would love to hear your thoughts on this story. Thank you.

_Translation :_

Privet Kapitan - Hello Captain.


End file.
